Fusionfall: The True Story
by boliah
Summary: Meet Cameron, he is the adopted brother of the Powerpuff Girls the best friend of a genius and the enemy of so many adults. But what happens when aliens invade earth. Follow Cameron as he find new friends, battle's old one and finds love in one of the mos
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Boliah here I was thinking about this game and then it hit me hey I wanna right a fanfic for this. I know it's not as good as others on here but i hope you like it. Also this is not gonna follow along with the game, it will have the same purpose but the the story line is gonna be different. By that I mean that I am gonna add area's into it, and tons of new character's and don't worry there are still gonna be fusions and nano's and i'm gonna try to get it so that every major and a few minor character's from every show in here will have a nano. It probably sounds stupid to a few of you but bare with me, and let's hope this works. I will warn ahead, this story will be long so i hope you don't mind that. P.S. I would like to put this out here now, instead of you guy's being like wait this has nothing to do with Fusionfall let alone Cartoon Network, this is not gonna be just Cartoon Network, there will be other shows from Nick and Disney, and i'm debating on Pixar and Dreamworks.**

**Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), or Hannah Barbara.**

**Also at the bottom i will give a list of the characters that were mentioned(unless they only show up once), and the show they appear on.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a beautiful night outside, a perfect night for star gazing, or at least that's what a man thought, This man was Professor Utonium. He was a brilliant man, and so were his looks he had short black hair that strangely pointed at the front, black eyes, he was slim, tall, and had white skin. He wore black pants, a white collared sweat shirt, a black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. The professor had always loved space and the mysteries it foretold. But very little did he know was the surprise this night would give him. After hours of staring through his telescope the Professor decided that it was time to retire to his bed. As he headed to his room he. About a half hour of dozing off his sleep was disturbed by a loud bang. Looking around startled as to what had caused the noise he got out of bed and looked downstairs.

"Professor what was that?" a five year old girl asked. She had a stern look on her face. There were two girls, the same age, behind her.

"Not now Blossom, now go back two bed all three of you." Utonium said. Blossom was the leader of the three. She had long Orange hair, pink eyes, and a blouse that matched her eyes.

"But Professor." Blossom whined.

"Fine but after this you go straight to bed." Utonium said.

"If it's a monster can I pound it face in?" one of the other girls asked.

"Now Buttercup, violence does not solve everything." Professor Utonium said. Buttercup was sort of the punch first ask questions never kind of girl. She had short black hair that stuck out on the bottom, light green eyes, with a blouse that matched them. Professor Utonium walk up to the window and looked around.

"Great, just what we need." Utonium said sarcastically.

"What happened Professor?" Blossom asked.

"There's a hole in the driveway." he said.

"What caused it?" the third girl asked.

"Who knows Bubbles." Utonium said. Bubbles had short blonde hair that was in pigtails, and a blouse the matched her baby blue eyes. Professor Utonium walked over to the phone and dialed the number to the mayors office. During the phone call there was a knock at the door that caused everyone to jump.

"Blossom could you get that for me?" Utonium asked. Blossom flew over to the door and hesitate opening the door. Once she opened the door she was startled to see a crying kid on the porch.

"Uhm professor there's a kid at the door and he's crying." Blossom said as she stepped away so that Utonium could see.

"Hold on mayor, I'm going to have to call you back." Utonium said as he hung up the phone. Professor Utonium got up and walked to the door. The boy at the door was definitely damaged the were scrapes and burn marks all over his body and his clothes were covered in a green liquid that had a faint glow to it. The little boy appeared to be around the girls age, his hair was a brownish blonde that was was a little longer than an inch, he had deep brown eyes the color of mahogany. After Utonium seen all the marks and dialed the number for the hospital. After he got off the phone he ran over to the boy and brought him in.

"Bubbles go get me a towel." he told Bubbles. Before he new it bubbles was back with the towel and Utonium covered the boy with it.

"Ow" the boy said flinching.

"I know it's not gonna feel good, but it will warm you up" Utonium said.

"I'm not cold, get it off me." the boy said. Once the ambulance got there Utonium directed the boy to the vehicle. Once he got the boy in he took a seat in the passenger seat and they were off to the hospital. The girls flew ahead and met them at the ER. Once they arrived they rushed the boy to a room, to check his burns. After cleaning and patching up several of the wounds a doctor called Utonium out of the waiting room.

"Mr. Utonium do you think you could do us a favor and see if you can get the kid to say anything. He won't answer any of our questions.

"Alright I can try, girls do you wanna come in with me or wait outside?" Utonium asked.

"Go with you." the girls said in unison. The professor shook his head and the four of them headed to the room where the boy sat. the professor sat in the chair next to him and the girls sat on the bed. The could see that the boy had bandages all over him and that his arm was in a splint.

"Hi there I'm Professor Utonium, and these are my daughters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Can I know your name?" Utonium asked. The boy shifted and started to speak.

"Cameron Davis" the boy said.

"Okay, Cameron can you tell me where you live?" Utonium asked.

"With my momma,, but our house was destroyed like everything else." Cameron said.

"What do you mean everything else?" Utonium asked.

"My world, the monsters took it away from us." Cameron said. The Professor was intrigued but what the boy was saying.

"Cameron are you from this planet?" Utonium asked. Cameron shrugged his shoulders and and looked at the wall.

"Okay well. What did the place you live look like?" Utonium asked.

"There was slime everywhere, and the buildings were torn up, the were lots of green monsters, they were made out of the slime. I didn't want to touch them tho, cause there the ones who don this." Cameron said as he motioned towards the marks on his body. Utonium looked out the boy and then got up and walked out the room dialing a number into his phone.

"Girls I want you to stay in here while I talk to some one okay." Utonium said. The girls shook their head and Utonium left the room. Cameron shifted in his bed and looked at the girls.

"Do one of you guys have some dirt?" Cameron asked.

"No, why?" Blossom asked.

"I need some." Cameron said.

"What for?" Blossom asked again.

"My marks." Cameron said as he started to take off the bandages.

"No don't do that, they're on there to make them heal faster." Blossom said. Cameron got off the bed and started to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"Getting some dirt what does it look like." Cameron said.

"No you just sit there." Blossom said.

"You ain't the boss of me." Cameron said.

"Look if you sit down Buttercup will get you some dirt." Blossom said.

"What makes you think I'll do it. Bubbles you do it." Buttercup said.

"Okay." Bubbles said. Before they new she was back with a bag full of dirt. She handed it to Cameron and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"There you happy." Buttercup said trying ti sound thuggish.

"Yeah." Cameron said as he took the bag and poured it on the table next to him.

"What are you doing are you stupid or something." Buttercup said.

"No and just watch." Cameron said as he put his hand in the soil. After a couple seconds little stems started to form from the dirt and got bigger and bigger till you could see multiple flowers. Utonium walked into the room and froze when he seen the boy's arm being covered in vines of flowers. After his whole body was cover in the plants Cameron inhaled on the plants absorbed in to his skin healing all his wounds. He opened his eyes and seen the girls and Utonium staring at him in shock.

"What?" Cameron asked looking at the group.

"How did you do that" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know I just do why?" I asked.

"Well this just helped me make up my mind. Cameron how would you like to live with us." Utonium asked.

"Sure I guess." Cameron said.

"Alright then it's final, alright well it's been a long night, and there's obviously no reason to stay in the hospital. So lets get home and get ready for bed." Utonium said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the Prologue I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. And as promised the list.**

* * *

_My character: Cameron_

_Powerpuff Girls: Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup; mentioned: Mayor_


	2. A Change in Scenery

**A/N: Hey Boliah back, finished the chapter hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry that i don't have much to say but i did my best.**

******Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

******also on the sorry that i left this out on the first chapter but in the disclaimer it did not mention bleedman.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Change In Scenery**_

That day was eight years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. Today on the other hand was strange, not the that kids weird strange, but the kind of strange that you feel when you have the feeling something bad happened. I woke up this mourning with that feeling. I thought it was because of the nightmare I had, which I would preferably not talk about, but just tried to shake it off. Getting dress I headed down stairs and sat at the table where the girls were already eating a bowl of rainbow munchies. Making me a bowl I looked out the window to see that I was cloudy out.

"Is it gonna rain?" I asked.

"It's not supposed to but you never know." Blossom said.

"Where's the Professor at?" I asked.

"In his lab." Bubbles said. I felt sorry that the Professor slept down there. After they moved me in the Professor gave me his room and moved his to the basement. He said it was okay, but I still felt rude. After silently eating we got up and moved into the living room and turned on the TV. After a while the Professor came into the living room.

"Good morning girls, good morning Cameron." the Professor said.

"Good morning" the three of us said in unison. Yes you heard me right I said three. Buttercup went missing a few months ago in a battle against Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo was a monkey that hates the girls and vise versa.

"I'm going to go get ready, then if it's okay with you guys I want to take you over to Dexter's house while I go to a meeting." the Professor said.

"Okay" we said in unison. This actually benefits me because the science fair is in two days and Dexter is my partner. The Professor got his things together and we all got into the car. Getting to Dexter's house took no time at all since it was right down the street from us. Once there he let us in and the Professor left.

"So Cameron I think I have successfully finished our project." Dexter said.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"We're making a time machine." I said.

"Oh I'm just making a volcano." Bubbles said.

"So does it work?"Blossom asked.

"So far yes." Bubbles said.

"The time machine, not your volcano." Blossom stated

"Oh." Bubbles said.

"Everything is going well so far. As matter as fact in about ten minutes I should be getting my wrench back." Dexter said.

"Wait you sent your lucky wrench." I said.

"Yeah so this better work cause I've had that since I was five." Dexter said.

"So how did you make the time machine." Bubbles asked.

"First follow me." Dexter said. We headed down into the basement where he kept his laboratory, which was huge since it stretched from his house in Genius Grove to his head quarters in Tech Square. Anyways the walk took about twenty-five minutes, once we arrived at our destination you could see a giant machine shaped like a giant sideways dome.

"Dexter the results to the time machine are complete." a voice said.

"Thank you Computress." Dexter said as he walked up to the machine, opened the door, and grabbed out a wrench.

"It worked?" I asked.

"It worked." Dexter said. We both jumping around ecstatic about our success.

"Okay back to how it works." Blossom Demanded.

"Basically to some it down just think nuclear energy plus Cameron. Then vuola you have time travel." Dexter said.

"So where does the Cameron part come in?" Blossom asked.

"Well you remember when Mojo Jojo kidnapped me and took my powers and put each element in these things." I said. Pulling out rock looking things. Tho I didn't understand it cause know matter what I tried I could not absorb them like I could other elements, which includes rocks.

"Yes, which also led to the disappearance of our sister." Blossom said. Yeah you remember that nightmare I mentioned earlier, that's why. Though I guess that's technically a flashback but still it scares the crap out of me every time.

"Don't remind me." I said. For the longest time I blamed myself for it. Heck I still do, it breaks my heart because we don't even know if she's alive or not. I guess Bubbles new how I felt because she gave me a sympathetic look, and walked up to me.

"You can't blame yourself Cameron." she said.

"I know but still, if only I would ha …" I said as I was cut off.

"We couldn't have saved her either way." she said.

"Anyways, Cameron let me use his time rock, and well the all there really was to it." Dexter said. I was glad that he changed the subject.

"Do you want to test it even farther?" I asked.

"As in." Dexter probed at the question.

"Put me in there, you can set it to the time and date of the Science fair." I said. Dexter's eyes widened at the idea.

"Alright then let's do it." Dexter said. He ran over to his computer and started imputing demands. I stepped up to the machine and looked at Dexter.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." he said. I stepped into the time machine and faced the outside. Closing the door I realized it was much more spacious in here than I had previously thought.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Dexter asked using the speaker.

"Yes." I replied.

"Alright then." Dexter said. He pushed some my buttons and then the machine came to life. Peering through the little glass window I seen a figure in the room. I soon noticed it to be Dexter's incoherent sister. Dee Dee. Great we get to deal with destruction and mayhem. Dexter and the girls were to into what they were doing to notice her presence. Before I could warn any of them Dee Dee done it again.

"Ooh what does this button do." she said, and to make matters worse she was about to mess with the time machine.

"Dexter!" I yelled. His gaze jerked up from the computer.

"Dee Dee No Don't touch that button." Dexter said, but his face went pale. Dee Dee had pushed the button and now the alarms were going off. I reached for my pocket panicked to see that they were empty. I had completely forgot to grab the rest of my elements. My face struck with horror I thought I was going to die. I banged on the door.

"I can't get out." I screamed. Dexter ran and grabbed a crow bar and was trying to pry the door open but failed.

"Here I got it" Blossom said as her eyes began to glow red.

"No your lasers have gamma radiation in them you do that and the machine could explode with him in it.

"Well I can't lose another sibling." blossom said.

"Oh my god I'm gonna die." I hollered freaking out. They ignored me trying to find a way to get me out.

"Dee Dee what have you done now." Dexter screamed.

"I'm sorry I di …" Dee Dee said. I didn't get to hear the rest of the argument, because it seemed as if everything around me disappeared and I was falling. I looked around and what I seen was horrible. The time around me was flying by I could see that the world was invaded. I watched as thousands died. I watched as cities were destroyed, and what terrified me the most was the giant green planet that filled the sky, it was horrifying. Then I fell to the ground and fell unconscious before I hit land.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the first chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. Also did you like the way it ended, i didn't want to start this part so early but i did so sorry if you don't like it being this soon. And as promised the list**

* * *

_Dexter's laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Computress_

_Powerpuff Girls: mentioned: Mojo Jojo_


	3. A Not So Happy Ending

**A/N: Hey Boliah back, here's the new chapter and i made my mind up every chapter is gonna be at least five pages long so that there above 1,000 words. and like i said before sorry if the book gets a bit lengthy. but any ways i hope you enjoy it. plus if you have any ideas please let me know in the reviews. thanks.**

**********Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

**********btw this chapter is based on bleedman comics. but not the story line just the characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Not So Happy Ending**_

After waking up I couldn't help but freak out. I mean come on I'm in a city that's in nothing but ruins, and it didn't help when I looked up and seen a giant green planet filling the sky. I stood up and looked around, all I could see was the left over of a abandoned city, I looked at the ground there were tattered bits of the time machine, then I saw it it was my time stone. I grabbed it up and focused on it. all at once the area around me changed. I could see green monsters taring the place apart, I focused harder. Then I found what I needed. There was a sign and I could see the mayor cutting a rope. The green planet was still in the sky, but it was much smaller. I could hear the mayor talking.

"And finally we cut the rope for the most peaceful place one earth Megaville." he said.

"It ain't so peaceful now." I heard a deep Jamaican voice say. The voice caused me to jump and drop the time rock causing the vision to fade. I turned around to see the Grim Reaper.

"Grim, what's going on here?" I asked a little panicky. I bent down and picked up my time stone.

"Earth was attacked, and now this and the undergrounds are all that's left." Grim said.

"Okay so can you answer me this. How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"Around twenty-five years." Grim said.

"Who attacked earth?" I asked.

"Fuse he's the owner of that planet up there, Planet Fusion." grim said.

"So how many survivors are there?" I asked.

"Come on and you'll see." he said as he took his scythe and ripped open a hole in the air creating a portal. I stepped through the portal and found that I was in front of a castle that lied on top of a giant skull. We walked in and I looked around at the people but I couldn't recognize anyone. I seen a woman walking up to us.

"Grim who is this?" the woman said.

"Actually I'm surprised you don't remember him. He is after all your brother." Grim said.

"Wait Cameron, how what …" the woman said.

"Buttercup, but you look so different." I said. Buttercup grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"Oh my god, I've missed you." she said.

"Enough for happy reunion we have work to do" grim said.

"Yes, we should take you to Dexter." Buttercup said.

"Dexter's still alive?" I asked.

"Somewhat." Grim said.

"What do you mean somewhat." I said worriedly. She just put here head down and we walked the the castle to what I assumed was his new lab but it didn't look like something he would build. There were a bunch of evil looking machines and quite honestly it made me nervous.

"Dexter, there's someone here we're sure you'd like to meet." Buttercup said. A body stepped out of the shadows and I could see that it was Dexter, most of the right side of his body was now mechanic though.

"So this is where you were sent." Dexter said. I couldn't make words come out of my mouth so I just shook my head.

"It's a shame that he was sent this far, ahead in time where's there's no hope." I heard a voice say. I turned around and noticed a man.

"Dan, how many times have I told you stay out of my lab." Dexter said.

"Calm you tits roboboy. I'm here because Mandy can't find grim Jr.

"Wait ,you have a kid?" I asked grim.

"Yes, actually I have seven. None of them are biological though." Grim said.

"Two of those kids are mine." Dan added with a snicker in his voice.

"What are they're names?" I asked.

"That's not important. Right now we need to find my son before a fusion gets him."

"A what?" I asked.

"It don't matter right now." Grim said.

"Grim do you think you would be able to do that. I need to talk to Cameron." Dexter said.

"Fine anyways I got to go bye." Grim said as he left the room.

"Sorry about you being sent here." Dexter said.

"It's okay, I'm used to your sister messing our plans up." I said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT." Dexter said pinning me against the wall.

"Dexter calm down he didn't know." Buttercup said. Dexter grip loosened and I fell to the floor.

"What happened to Dee Dee?" I asked through chokes for air.

"She's dead." Dexter said.

"Oh" was all I could say. I didn't know what to say and it didn't help the fact that I was just mocking her.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just not at ease right now." he said.

"It's okay, I guess I should say sorry because this was sort of my fault anyways." I said.

"What do mean?" Dexter asked.

"I'm the one that choose to go into the time machine in the first place. Me not existing during that time period is probably why the world is like it is now." I said.

"Your Right." Dexter said. I thought I heard excitement in his voice.

"No Cameron it's not your fault, It would have happened either way around." I said being a smart ass.

"That's not what I meant your disappearance caused this future. So maybe If we sent you back to the past things would be different." Dexter said.

"So your saying that I'm going back to the past?" I asked.

"Yes and I think I might know how." Dexter said.

"How?" I asked.

"The Ghost zone. If we can get you there I'm pretty sure we could send you to the past." Dexter said.

"So how do we get there?" I asked.

"That I don't know but I know someone who will." Dexter replied. Dexter left the room and I followed. Running down the hallway we got to a room that had two giant chairs in the front. In one of them was a woman who I did not recognize though I felt like I should.

"Who's that." I asked.

"Meet Mandy the queen of all things hateful." Dexter said. I was confused at why he would talk crap about her in front of her face but I didn't feel like asking why.

"Dexter how many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me while I'm in my slumber." Mandy said yawning. Something about her seemed really familiar but I couldn't think what.

"Sorry but I think there's more important matter's at hand." Dexter said.

"Like what?" she asked. I could hear the hatred in her voice.

"Like getting him back to the past." Dexter said.

"What do mean back to the past?" Mandy asked.

"Well Twenty-five years ago a time machine was built and a malfunction sent him here." Dexter said.

"Wait that's the Cameron that we went to elementary school with." Mandy said. Then clicked on me that's why she looked so familiar she's the girl that lived in Endsville and basically enslaved Grim.

"Yes and I believe that sending him back to the past can change this future and possibly make it so that everyone else never even died." Dexter said.

"All right then so what is it you want with me?" Mandy asked.

"I need to know where Dan is." Dexter said.

"I'll tell you where only if you promise to do one thing for me." Mandy told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Take my kids with you." Mandy said.

"They can't go to the past, they'd just fade out of existence. They exist in this time lap, which Cameron was not in. meaning that the minute Cameron arrives in the past none of this will exist time would have to rewrite itself." Dexter said.

"Why Couldn't they. I still exist and I'm not part of this future." Dan said.

"But." Dexter said.

"But nothing if he done so can they. They can come and nobody is saying otherwise." I said.

"Thanks now what did you need me for in the first place." Dan said.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the second chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. Oh and for those of you who are wondering or don't know Dan is and antagonist from Danny Phantom. He was an evil version of Denny that was from a parallel timeline. And as Promised the list**

* * *

_Bleedman Comics: mentioned: Grim Jr_

_Powerpuff girls: Buttercup(Adult); mentioned: Him, Mayor_

_Danny Phantom: Dan Phantom_

_Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy: Mandy(Adult), Grim(future)_

_Dexter's laboratory: Dexter(Adult)_


	4. Sparing With Evil

**A/N: Boliah here and i just finished this chapter. sorry that it's like this but the end is kind of scratchy and doesn't make sense to some people but i should have things cleared up next chapter.**

******Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

******Also there will be for new character's in the next chapter, that i do not own but it say it's from bleedman comics but they're not made by bleedman himself, or at least i don't think they are. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sparing With Evil**_

"Do you think you could get me to the ghost zone?" I asked.

"I can show you where but I can't take you there." Dan said.

"Why?" Dexter asked.

"Because they have a bounty for his head so he hasn't been able to leave the castle." Mandy said in her hateful tune.

"And Nobody wants to mess to mess with the bitch queen." Dan said.

"Keep calling me a bitch and I'll be sure that your on the next shipment to hell." Mandy said.

"Mandy I need your help, our boys been taking by a fusion." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Grim running into the room swinging his scythe around like an idiot.

"Which fusion is it?" Mandy asked.

"It's yours." grim said.

"Hers?" I questioned.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get my child." Grim said.

"Cameron come with me I need to get you something." Dexter said.

"What?" I asked.

"A weapon. If your gonna be here your gonna need to fight. So come on." Dexter said. We walked back to his lab and he grabbed a gun.

"Here use this it's a V-charger." he said.

"Thanks." I said. After he handed me the gun he pushed a button on the wall. A compartment door opened that contained several items. He grabbed a pair of the clothes and through them at me.

"Put them on it's the Beta Blacklight suit, the lights will change color if there is high fusion matter ratings around you." Dexter said. I changed into them and then he handed me a watch.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's a Nanocom, it used to be a wide range of things but now the only purpose it serves is a storage device." Dexter said.

"Hows it work?" I asked.

"Just push the button on the side and you should see a manual. Right now though it ain't important we need to hurry." Dexter said. He grabbed my wrist and put it on me and put some of the crystals in the watch. He kept one out and put it in my gun.

"Before you ask, there basically batteries for the weapons." he said.

"Okay." I said. I was still majorly confused but I didn't ask my questions.

"Alright let's go." Dexter said. We left his room and ran outside to meet grim. He was right outside the door and had a portal open in the air.

"Where are we heading?" Dexter asked.

"The Upper Catacombs, Cameron do you think you could take care of the fusion while we grab Junior." Grim asked.

"I can try but there's not gonna be any promises." I said.

"Alright lets go." Grim said before we stepped through the portal. Once on the other side I noticed that the area was subdued to a green liquid, that I guess was fusion matter. Walking through the tunnels of the underground maze, I could start to here someone screaming.

"Help, Get us out of here this hag trapped us." the voice said. We ran around the corner to see a cage that had three children in it. One was red and sort of looked like him, one of them was a skeleton which must be Grim Jr., and the last one looked human.

"Hold on Junior we'll get you out of this mess." Grim said before running up the the cage and cutting the bars on the cage.

I looked around and there was nothing that looked suspicious besides the fact that it was to quite. I new something was gonna happen it was just a matter of when.

"Who are these two?" Grim asked.

"Mimi and Dayton." Junior said.

"Well I suppose I should take them back with us. They could prove useful." Grim said. We started to leave the cave when a several monster's flooded the scene.

"It's an ambush." Dexter said.

"Way to point out the obvious." I said. I grabbed my gun from the holster and aimed at some of the monster's. At first I completely missed them but after a while my accuracy got better.

"Cameron behind you." Grim said. I turned around and shot at the monster. I noticed that when they died they turned into puddles of goo. It was actually disturbing to watch, it reminded me of when me and Buttercup would melt Barbie Dolls. But soon it went from gross to almost pleasurable which creeped me out even more.

"What are these thing?" I asked.

"Wait till we get back to the castle and I'll explain everything." Dexter said. I shook my head and continued shooting. After a minute of fighting I noticed that the monster's were getting smaller.

"You fools how could you let them beat us." a voice said. The voice was very distorted and came from behind us. I turned around to see a creature that looked like Mandy, except everything about it was darker and greener, and to make things worse it was about twice my height.

"What the hell is that." I said backing away.

"That my dear boy is a fusion." Grim said. I raised my gun to shoot it but missed because I was to nervous to keep still. I'll be honest, that thing scared the crap out of me.

"You stupid humans. Messing with the affairs of Fuse just cost you your lives." the fusion said before lunging itself at me. I took another shoot hitting her in the right shoulder, amusingly it gave enough power to throw her back. She got up gave a deafening screech and hurried out the area we was in.

"Cameron are you alright." Grim asked.

"Yeah." it was then that I said something that I realized I wasn't. I looked at my arm and seen that I was bleeding. The cut looked like it was deep. But after my adrenaline rush was over it felt like my arm exploded in pain.

"Grim we need to get him back to my lab now." Dexter said. I couldn't see what everyone else was doing. My attention was set fully on my arm. I felt felt some one pick me up, and I was carried till we reached the lab. Gently putting me on the table, which to me was worse than it should have been, they got to work. I could feel Dexter give me a shot that made my arm go numb, and the pain subdued I looked at the arm. It look disgusting, it was bruised and already infected.

"Your not gonna like this but were gonna have to give you a robotic arm." Dexter said.

"Um no your not, your forgetting I can heal myself." I said.

"No you can't you don't have your powers." Dexter said.

"How don't I." I asked.

"You don't have your stones most of them were taken by fuse." Dexter said.

"Where are the ones that weren't taken." I asked.

"Well see that's hard to explain." Dexter said.

"What do mean hard to explain?" I scowled threw my teeth.

"Well the girls had the idea to try to make a new you with the last of them." Dexter said.

"They tried to replace me." I said.

"No they tried to get help during the war." Dexter said.

"So what happened to my stones.

"Well, they poured Chemical X on them and each of the elements sort of became a separate person, like the sugar, spice, and everything nice did." Dexter explained.

"So how many was there?" I asked. You could hear the agony in my voice.

"Four." Dexter said. You could tell he was choosing his words carefully. I knew why, he didn't want to set me off, cause my temper was just as bad as Buttercup, if not worse. I remember there was one time the Rowdyruff Boys sucker punched me and I destroyed half the city in the process of pummeling them. For a while I was actually banned from going near them.

"Which ones were they?" I asked.

"Water, fire, air, and lightning." Dexter said.

"Bring them to me." I said.

"Why?" Dexter asked.

"Because I need one of them." I said.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the third chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. Oh and by the way, you can decide on this for yourselves. Since the kids coming up are made from Cameron's powers would that make him the father. let me know in the reviews. but also review the chapter not just answer the question. if you don't i'll just remove the question and make you look stupid, Just kidding, but still review. Lastly the monster's don't get counted a character's on the list since there not a single character and there's multiple of them. Fusion's will also not be mentioned to save time. Sorry if that makes you mad. And as promised the list.**

* * *

_my character's: Dayton_

_Bleedman Comics: Mimi_

_Powerpuff girls: mentioned: The Rowdyruff Boys_


	5. Meeting The Family

_**A/N: Boliah back with the fourth chapter. i hope you guys like it. And i'm bringing in some major character's so enjoy.**_

_**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**_

_**********I would say more but it's kinda self explanatory, so I hope you enjoy **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meeting the Family**_

"We're Here." Buttercup said as she walked through the door of the lab. She was followed by four kids a little younger than me.

"Is that them?" I asked. She shook her head and I looked at the kids. There were two boys and two girls. Looking at them I could see tell that fire and air were boys, and the girls were water and lightning.

"Momma, who is he." One of the girls asked.

"This is Cameron, I guess technically he would be your dad." Buttercup said.

"How can that be he's just a couple months older than us." one of the boys said.

"Because you were made out of his powers which contained his DNA." Dexter said.

"Anyways, Cameron meet Zepphyr, Will, Blaze, and Frida." Buttercup said pointing to each as she said there name. Zepphyr was air, Will was water, Fire was Blaze, And Frida was lightning. I had to admit they looked exactly like me in the face. Just there hair and body was different.

"So what did you need us for anyways?" Blaze asked.

"Actually I needed your sister." I said looking at Will.

"What do you need me for?" she asked.

"I need you to heal my arm." I said holding out my bloody excuse of an arm.

"Oh Sorry Cameron she has learned how to do that yet." Buttercup said.

"Learn what?" Will asked.

"Nothing much I was just able to turn my body into water to regrow any missing limbs." I said.

"Oh well sorry I can't help you with that." Will said.

"It's alright." I said.

"Wait there is something they could do." Buttercup said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dexter hold him down." Buttercup said. At that instants I was shoved down on the table so that I could not move.

"What are you doing?" I screamed trying to break free.

"Blaze I need you to burn the wound shut." Buttercup said.

"No no no, don't do that, get away." I said freaking out. My complaining was stopped when Blaze walked up to my arm and set fire to the wound. I was screaming in pain and trying my best to get free.

"Now Will, I need you to use your water to numb the burn." Buttercup said. I passed out before the the pain was relieved. I don't know how long I was out but it couldn't have been long since there weren't any differences in the room. I looked down at my arm and seen a giant scar where the cut was.

"I feel like it's sad that I've had wounds ten times worse and they didn't leave a scar." I said.

"Alright well Mandy has got the kids ready. Do when ever your ready to get going you can." Grim said. I put my legs to the floor and began to stand.

"Alrighty then let's get this over with." I said walking to the door. Once I got to the throne room I seen that Mandy was yelling at one of her servants.

"I thought I told you not to clean this room with brushes it will scratch the rocks. Twenty-five years and she's still an evil bitch, I swear she needs confinement.

"Mandy the boy is ready." Grim said.

"Grim so help me god you interrupt me again and I will feed you to Cerberus." Mandy said.

"Are you even listening to me woman I said the boy's ready, now where are the kids." Grim said.

"There with Dan over in Limbo." Mandy gritted through her teeth. Grim shook his head and cut a hole in the air.

"Dan is on the other side of this portal. He'll show you where you need to go." Grim said. I shook my head and stepped out on the other side. The Area around me was majorly plain there was just as swing set and a limbo bar.

"Over here." a voice said. I turned around to see Dan with a group of kids. I counted seven of them one of which was Junior.

"Is that them." I asked.

"Yup." Dan said.

"So where exactly are we going." I asked.

"Like I said before you guys not me. Here use this it's a map of the Ghost Zone. There's an entrance in the Haunted Mines. Just be careful it's not as safe as it was when I was a kid." Dan said handing me a map.

"Alright thanks." I said.

"Daddy, why do we have to go with him?" The youngest girl asked.

"So he can take you to somewhere you'll be safer." Dan said.

"He looks weak." One of the boys said. Rude much.

"I know but believe me looks can be deceiving." Dan said. I wasn't sure how to take that, but I shrugged it off.

"Okay then, you guys ready." I said. They just looked at me puzzled. The oldest gave me a shrug so I took that as a yes. Dan left in a hurry I wanted to ask why but I obviously didn't have the chance.

"So Can you guys tell me your names?" I asked.

"I'm Jewel, the oldest. That's Minimandy, the second oldest." Jewel said. I looked at Minimandy and noticed that her skin had been stitched together. I guess she new I was looking at her because she began to talk.

"I had an accident a while back." she said

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was torn apart and killed but my aunt and uncle gathered my body and revived me." she said. I felt sorry for her and wanted to ask how it felt to die, but I decided not to.

"So anyways on to the next. I assume you the next but I already know you." I said talking to Junior.

"I'm Remmie and this is Junnie he's a year younger than me." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, I noticed that Remmie was a skeleton like Grim Jr., and Junnie looked like Minimandy except with out all the stitches.

"And those two are the twins Manny And Daniela." Junior said. I noticed that the definitely looked like their father.

"So not to interrupt you or anything but where exactly are you taking us?" Jewel asked.

"Well if Dexter's plan works out, we'll be going back to the past. Which is where I'm from." I said.

"And what if it don't?" Jewel asked.

"Well I'll be completely honest with you and say that we will probably die." I said.

"So who are you exactly? Like your origin and stuff." Junnie asked.

"Well to start off, I'm not from this planet. I came here when I was five. I'm the brother of the Powerpuff Girls and the best friend of Dexter. Other than that there's really not that much to say." I said.

"What planet were you from?" Manny asked.

"That I don't know." I said. Which made me think what my home planet was like but right now wasn't the time for that subject.

"Do you have superpowers?" Manny asked.

"Somewhat." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Well I have the power to influence the elements, but I received them from stones that I lost when I came here. All I have left is this one." I said.

"Which one is that?" Daniela asked.

"It's time." I said.

"Can't you just time travel with that?" Jewel asked.

"No, I haven't found out how to do that yet." I said.

"Well what can you do." Manny asked.

"I can see the past of objects and places, from touching them. Also it gives me clairvoyance so I know where to find stuff and when danger is near. I can also slow down or stop time but I can't interact with object when time is froze." I said. They looked at me puzzled so I new I basically was talking to air.

"Okay then." Manny said. I was actually funny the way he said it because, he had emphasized the word okay, showing he was clueless.

"Can we get going then the sooner we get this done the better." I said. We started to walk a bit but when I turned around I seen that Jewel hadn't moved.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do you think we could do something first?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Can we get my sister?" Jewel asked.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the fourth chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. I Love writing stories cause i can do what every body hate which is a cliff hanger, tho you can pretty much guess whats gonna happen i still wanted to. even if it's not a very good one at least i tried. Now as promised the list.**

* * *

Bleedman Comics: Junnie, Remmie, Jewel, Minimandy, Manny, Daniela

Unknown Owner: Will, Blaze, Zepphire, Frida


	6. The Real Sin City

**A/N: Boliah back with Chapter five. This was honestly the easiest chapter to think of so far. But just because it's fast thought doesn't mean that it's bad so i hope you enjoy. Hope you like my version of Hell, let me know in the review what you think.**

**********Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

**********Also for those of you who might say Him's home ain't in Hell sorry cause, one it's my story, and two i don't think it even says where Him lives.**

**********Lastly we've reached TEN THOUSAND WORDS. I think that make this story worth reading. And if you could, can i get some more i got two so far from nightmaster000 and Frank West. also how's about raising the bar on reviews like 2 or 3 more a chapter cause so far most of my reviews have been from nightmaster000 and then one from Hydrocarbon1997. by the way thanks for the reviews nightmaster000 just one favor could you give me a little more in put like what you liked about the chapter or what you would like to see. if you could thanx. also to all the others i do except criticism it's what helps make a writer better. And with that i bid you happy reading.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Real Sin City**_

"Where's she at?" I asked.

"Hell." she said.

"So we're going to Hims manor then?" I asked.

"Yep." she said.

"So why exactly is she there?" I asked.

"Him is her father." she said.

"Wait your Hims daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, why." She asked.

"You don't look like Him." I said. She rolled her eyes and and I smoke started to pour from palms. As the smoke crossed the skin her skin turned red, and she formed those creepy crab things him has.

"Now do you see a resemblance?" Jewel asked. I shook my head. I could here the others giggling in the back ground.

"So Can you all turn into different things." I asked.

"What do you mean." she asked.

"Can you all switch from human to other things?" I explained.

"Oh, well sort of Minimandy can't change. Remmie is one hundred percent reaper. Grim Jr. can grow a skin, Junnie is a nergaling, and the twins can turn back and forth from human to ghost." Jewel said.

"Okay two question's. First what's a nergaling and second, why can Junior grow skin but not Remmie?" I asked.

"Well. Nergalings are sort of just shape shifters but it's more complicated than that, I really don't know how to explain it. But Minimandy is also a nergaling but she can no longer do stuff since she gave me her eye." Junior said.

"Wait what. So is that the reason you have an eye in you school?" I asked.

"Yes. Now anyways back to what I was saying. When a nergaling gives someone there I, it replaces their own and gives them nergaling abilities. And I can use them to grow a layer of skin." Junior said.

"Oh that's kind of gross." I said.

"Any ways can we get going now." Jewel said. I shook my head and I had her lead the way since I had no idea how to get to hell. It was about a thirty minute walk, but it felt like it was way longer especially once it started getting hotter. Once we arrived at hell I was amused at what I saw. It was basically just a giant casino slash stripper club slash meth lab. I know that's not good but still I always thought Hell was a place that people suffered, and from the way it looks there ain't no suffering.

"So where's you father?" I asked looking around at all the slot machines.

"Probably in his lair or office or what ever it is he calls it." Jewel said. We got to a room that looked like a eighties pimp house. There was a giant spider in the room and it looked vaguely familiar.

"Mr. Him sir you have some visitor's have arrived." the spider said. A chair swung around to reveal Him, his looks definitely changed. The last time I saw him he looked well. I mean this in the nicest way, gay.

"Cameron, nice to see you how have you been? Are the folks okay, oh wait know that's right they're dead." Him said. I snickered and threw him a dirty look.

"Talk about my family again and I promise I slit your throat." I growled.

"Tsk tsk, now why are you bothering me?" Him asked.

"I'm here to get my sister." Jewel said.

"Jewel nice to see you ain't this a pleasant surprise, I see your warming up to your devil side." Him said.

"Like I said where's my sister?" Jewel asked.

"I'm sorry, she's not going anywhere she let the prisoner escape, and got them both trapped until your little friend here broke them out. Mimi is in punish for it so scram. Jeff please show them the exit." Him said. The spider walked towards us and motioned us to the door. I looked at Jewel and wondered why she was leaving so willingly. It took me a minute to realize that the spider wasn't taking us to the exit but was going else where.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you guys to Mimi." Jeff said.

"Why I thought Him said to show us out?" I asked.

"Just know that I'm helping you shouldn't need a reason, and besides Mimi doesn't deserve this she actually a nice girl." Jeff said. We got to the dungeon, where I found tons of cages and multiple bones. This is more of what I expected.

"Mimi I'm here okay." Jeff said.

"Tsk tsk. Do you ever learn Jeff. Going against my rules." I heard a voice say. It was then that I realized that Him was waiting for us.

"I'm sorry it's just that I think …" Jeff's words were cut off as Him took a sword from the wall, and removed the spiders head. I looked in horror as the head rolled across the floor.

"Leave the thinking to me and maybe people won't get hurt." Him said to himself.

"You monster how could you do such a thing." I yelled. "Easily the same as I can to you guys if you Don't get in the cages." Him said. I wanted to fight but more people came in and started to force us in the cages.

"Let me out I need to get to the past." I said. It wasn't a very compelling case.

"Just sit tight we'll let you out eventually, if your not already dust." Him said as he left the room. I couldn't help but wonder why jewel didn't struggle against anything. It was obvious that she had a plan. After about thirty minutes she started to execute them.

"Manny, Daniela phase through the bars and unlock us." Jewel said.

"Okay." they said following her instructions the left the boy in his cage. Jewel grabbed a bar and started hitting the vent breaking off the spring.

"Cameron I need you to help me get the kids into that vent." Jewel said. I shook my head and walked over to her. The kids all one by one were lifted into the vent and I handed the the lid to the hole.

"What about that kid?" I asked looking at the boy in the cage.

"Leave him." she said.

"But he'll be tortured. Nobody deserves that." I remarked.

"And you point is." she replied.

"But what if he tells Him where we went." I said.

"Fine but if we get caught I will see to it that you are the first to be killed." Jewel said. I couldn't believe it this girl was actually threatening me. I just smiled and went over and unlocked the kids cage. He got out of the cage and we ran back over to the vent shaft. We pushed him up into it, then jewel hoisted me up and with the help of the kids I got in then I helped jewel get in. Were in the shafts ten minutes before we found the exit. There was a vent that went strait down into a dumpster.

"I'm not going down that" Junior said.

"Pussy." Manny said once again showing that he had a mouth.

"I'm not a pussy I just don't feel like getting covered in trash." Junior replied.

"What ever. Just come on we need to get going." I said. I dropped down the hole into the garbage and looked up and waved my hand to tell them to come down. I didn't mind being in the dumpster, actually me and Dexter used to rummage through the dumpsters for him to find stuff to use on his invention. We would where certain suits though, and I didn't have a giant burn on my arm that probably shouldn't be in the trash, but other than that I was okay. I jumped out and within five minutes everyone was out a we were standing by the entrance.

"You realize we're gonna have to make a run for it right." Jewel said.

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't take a genius to know that he's gonna send somebody to get us." I said.

"Well as long as you know. But anyways once we start running, it shouldn't take long to get to Halloween Town. We should be safe from Him there." Jewel said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for." I said.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the fifth chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, there is gonna be romance. I have ideas for who i want to set Cameron up with but i'm not sure yet. Here are a few people i thought would work Dexter, Dayton, Blossom, Junior, or Jewel. i would prefer it to be Boy/Boy but i know a lot of people don't like homo stories. But if you could Please let me know in the reviews who you think it should be or you can Private message me. Thanks for those of you who do. And as promised the list:**

* * *

_Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy: Jeff the spider._


	7. a Halloween Feast

**A/N: Boliah back with chapter 6, I've decided how i'm gonna do my romance in the story and i think you guys will like it. each of the five characters that i mentioned from the last chapter are gonna have an important role in a relation ship. You'll just have to read to find out how.**

**************Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Halloween Feast**_

"All right on three. One. Two. Three." Jewel said and with that we were running. It wasn't long before I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see dozens of guards running after us.

"Stop." one of them hollered. I turned forward and tripped over a root in the ground. The others stopped and tried to rush me up but it was to late, the guards caught up and grabbed.

"Well it was worth a try." Jewel said. I ignored her and thought to myself then I remembered the gun. I slammed my head backwards and the man lost his grip. I ran forward brought out my gun. I had found out how to work the watch earlier. It was then that I layed the first shot, it hit the man I his lower abdomen knocking him down he got back up and charged after me. I took another shot this time shooting his neck. The man died on contact falling to the ground. Jewel gave me a surprised look and then broke out of her holders grasp. She jumped on his back and snapped his neck.

"So you agree killing them works better." Jewel said. I shook my head and eventually we all were fighting against the guards it took about thirty minutes to kill them all. But it was worth it cause we could walk the rest of the way.

"This is gonna sound harsh. But that was actually kind of fun.

"I know, I have to say though. I didn't know you had it in ya." Jewel said.

"Yeah it was so cool you like shot them and that one you shot in the head and it exploded that was awesome." Manny said. It didn't take long before we arrived at our destination. Once we got there I understood why they called it Halloween Town. The Place was nothing but Halloween. I had to admit it was actually kind of cool. I could hear them singing in the background hollering "This is Halloween." I thought it was catchy.

"Hey Junior where's your father." a skeleton said.

"Hi uncle Jack. I think he's still in the castle." Junior said. He looked over and seen me.

"Who's this." Jack said.

"This is Cameron. We're going with him to Haunted mines." Junior said.

"Now what has your father told you about going there, that place is off limits." Jack said.

"Actually there going there because we said so." Some voices said. I turned around to see Mandy, Grim, and Dexter.

"You guys do remember that the place is flooded with fusion matter right?" Jack asked.

"We're aware of that but there's also an entrance to the Ghost Zone." Mandy said.

"What do they need there?" Jack asked.

"Clockworks." Grim said.

"Again what for?" Jack asked.

"So that I can get to my own time period." I said.

"Wait your from the past?" Jack asked.

"Yep, now lets drop that subject cause it's getting old." I said.

"Anyways back to what we came here for. Why the hell did you go to Hell." Mandy asked.

"Because I'm not gonna let my sister suffer the cruel fate my dad has to offer." Jewel said.

"I don't care she's just as worthless as her parents." Mandy said.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." I heard a voice say. I looked around to see Buttercup Flying towards us.

"It's not my fault that Blossom betrayed us." Mandy said.

"She did not betray us, she just went into a state of depression and Him used that to his advantage." Buttercup said.

"Do lie to yourself she was tired of losing people so she switched sides, mainly because of genius and that little punk ass." Mandy said.

"Just shut up I don't care what happened while I was gone. Once I get to the past it's not gonna be important anyways." I yelled at them.

"Stay out of this worm." Mandy said.

"No Mandy he's right we need to stop thinking about the past all it's gonna do is get us all fighting." Buttercup said.

"Fine but don't expect me to be happy, that word is not in my dictionary." Mandy said.

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked Buttercup.

"First off I live here, and second they all sing when they have a visitor." Buttercup said. I could tell by the she said the word sing that it got on her nerves but I couldn't blame her, it would drive me crazy to.

"Okay well why don't we have a small feast." Jack said.

"For what?" Mandy asked.

"The redoing of our future." Jack said.

"Just this time make the food half way edible last time I puked when there were eyeballs in the spaghetti." Minimandy said. Instantly I felt my stomach growl and noticed that I was hungry, but I had to agree with Minimandy, I don't want monster food. I wanted real food like steak.

"But we don't have any chefs that can cook human food." Jack said.

"Then I'll cook." Mandy said. I laughed to myself imagining her in a chefs hat. A few hours passed and dinner was served there was tons of stuff all of which looked delicious. I had took a shower at Buttercup's house and changed into a pair of Blaze's clothes which by the way red does not fit me. Once I started eating I fell in love. I had never eaten shrimp but after this I would say it was my new favorite food, and then there was the mashed potatoes they were heavenly.

"You know for someone so evil, you sure can cook." A woman said. The woman was Jacks wife, Sally. She was a rag doll like Minimandy.

"Thank you, but honestly is there anything I can't do?" Mandy asked.

"Smile." Grim said.

"Speaking of which why don't you smile, mom." Junnie asked.

"Oh I can answer this one. The first and only time she smiled it through the universe off balance. Everyone's bodies were switched causing havoc everywhere. It took a full week to get everyone in there right bodies." I said.

"Who were you?" Jewel asked.

"I was stuck in Irwin's body." I said.

"At least you weren't the Professor." Buttercup

"Try getting stuck in Bubble's that was amusing." Grim said.

"Mom what was you." Manny asked.

"I was a girl named Sam." Mandy said. We continued on with our story and before long we were all full. That away we didn't have to travel at night I was told to stay the night at Buttercup's and they would bring the kids back tomorrow. Dayton had to stay with me and Buttercup so that he wasn't kidnapped again. Once mourning came I got up and went outside. Grim was already outside with the kids.

"Alright we ready to go." I said yawning.

"Yeah." the others said.

"Alright lets get going then." I said. We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed north. It was about ten minutes before we reached a cave and let me be honest with you I was actually kind of scared.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the sixth chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. Sorry that i don't have anything to say but heres' the list:**

* * *

_Nightmare Before Christmas: Sally, Jack_

_Danny Phantom: Mentioned: Sam_

_Grim Adventure's of Billy and Mandy: Irwin_


	8. The Ghost Zone

**A/N: Boliah here with chapter 7 I hope you all like it. There is gonna be hint's of romance coming so make sure to read future chapters. Sorry there's not much here but there's no further news.**

******************Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

******************Also I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But the rest should be a few days away from each other this one only took so long cause i couldn't find my computer so i had to by a new one.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Ghost Zone**_

"I hate caves." I said looking in.

"What you scared of the dark." Jewel teased.

"Actually yes, and not because it's dark but because of the power it hides." I said.

"Come on. Don't worry nothing will happen." Junior said.

"It's not that, it's just the fact that when I could manipulate it I had a period of time where I was evil. I then swore that I would never like darkness again." I said walking into the cave.

"Well lets hurry up and get through then. Quite frankly I don't want to run into mom's fusion again." Junior said.

"I agree with you there, and I got a feeling she isn't going to take kindly to my appearance." I said.

"Why?" Minimandy asked.

"Because I shot her so more than likely, she'll be pissed." I said. There was a noise and we all jumped but were relieved to see that it was just a rat. Walking through the cave was rather calming. I didn't understand why it felt so soothing but then I heard what sounded like music. We ran toward the noise, and there was a man sitting on a bed. He had himself a little bum hide out.

"Irwin what are you doing down here?" Junnie asked.

"Just chilling bro. What brings you guys here?" Irwin asked. I looked at him in exasperation. I knew that Irwin was half mummy but I never expected him to look like one. It was so weird seeing him it was like he was not even human any more except for his speech.

"We're trying to get to Haunted Mines." I said.

"Yo Cameron is that you last time I saw you, I was in middle school." Irwin said.

"Yeah it's been a while for you anyways." I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean it drove Dee Dee crazy knowing she could have killed you." Irwin said. I felt guilty that she's the one that was worried but I was the one that survived.

"So Irwin do you think you could guide us through the Catacombs?" Junior asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I." Irwin stated.

"Thanks." Junior said. Irwin stood up and started to lead us through the mines, and it seemed like the farther we went down the harder it was to breathe. It wasn't long before we stopped.

"Alright this is as far as I can go. Just keep going north and you'll find yourself in a little opening. You'll be in the Haunted mines then bro." Irwin said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, anything I could do to help." Irwin said. We started to walking down the hallway till we found a door. We pushed it open and I was in awe when I seen the other side. I probably should have have been terrified, but it was some what beautiful. The ceiling of the mine was missing so you could see the sky above. Which by the way was a giant planet that was trying to consume ours. There was millions of little green orbs shooting around to the ground. A bunch of creatures doing lord know what, and from the wall there were tons of creatures that looked like they were part spider part wolf. I started to bring out my gun.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you." A voice said. I looked back up to see Blaze and his siblings.

"Why?" Junnie said.

"Out of common since he shoots there gonna attack, and if they do that, you die." Blaze said.

"Why are you here anyways." I asked.

"We're here because we want to go with you." Frida said.

"Why didn't you say anything back at Halloween Town?" I asked.

"Because Buttercup would have said no." Will said.

"Got a point there." Jewel said.

"Fine then, we could use you help anyways." I said.

"So where are we going in the first place." Blaze asked.

"We're going to the Ghost Zone." I said.

"What for the place is useless." Zepphire said.

"What did you say." Manny and Daniela yelled.

"It is useless, it has not helped us once at stopping the war. And anyways there is no way you would know in the first place, because you haven't even been there." Zepphire stated.

"How do you know we haven't been, you don't even know us." Manny said.

"I know you guys well enough to know that your father is banned from the Ghost Zone." Zepphire said.

"Enough we ain't gonna get anything done with you guys arguing. Now shut up and let's go." I yelled. They stopped bickering and Manny hid behind Minimandy to avoid Zepphire.

"How are we supposed to get into the Ghost zone anyways?" Blaze asked.

"There should be a portal here somewhere." I said.

"Um guys I think I found it." Minimandy said. We looked in her direction to see a giant green spiral forming.

"That was easy." Frida said. We looked through to see a giant open space filled with floating doors.

"The Realm of a Thousand Doors." Manny said in awe.

"So it is real." Daniela said. I jumped when a path started to form at our feet. I went to step in when Blaze put his arm in the way.

"Some one knows we're here." Blaze said.

"Good maybe they can point us towards Clockworks." I said pushing him out of the way I stepped through and started to follow the path. It wasn't long before the others were following.

"You know you really need to think this through, how do you know this ain't a trap?" Blaze asked.

"I did, and I don't." I said.

"Do you even have any idea of where we're going in the first place." Blaze asked.

"Yes now shut up that away I can concentrate." I hollered. I was glad to here him stop. I brought a map I had received from Dan a few days ago out and looked at it. After a couple of minutes of contemplating where we were I found out our next destination. I began to walk and I found what I was looking for it was a giant door about twenty feet high and was shaped like a draw bridge.

"What is this?" Remmie asked.

"This my dear child is the entrance to Acropolis." I said.

"Wait we get to meet Pandora?" Manny asked.

"No we are going to take a detour through her palace." I said.

"Uhh but I want to meet Pandora." Manny said.

"And I want to get this over with so to bad." I said. I opened the door and stepped through. The area was beautiful every thing was old and exotic. Walking down hall after hall it didn't take long to get to exit. And then we entered an area that was filled with toys, suddenly I felt uneasy and kind of nervous.

"What's with all these toys?" Dayton asked.

"I'm not sure but it makes me nervous." Jewel said.

"Where are we anyways?" Zepphire asked.

"Kempler's realm." I answered.

"Oh I remember dad telling me about this place it has some weirdo that's obsessed with having friends. It's really sad because he died because he was playing alone in the snow. He accidentally went to far out onto a lake and the ice busted causing him to fall under. With the water being so cold it froze back over before he could surface trapping him underneath." Daniela said.

"Oh well that's depressing." I said. I looked around

"I'm not a weirdo." a voice said. I turned around to see a ghost floating behind me. He looked like a giant kid and he was wearing pajamas.

"I didn't mean it like that." Daniela said.

"Anyways your father had the story wrong. I wasn't playing I was running away from people because they thought I was a freak. And the water didn't freeze I was trapped." the ghost said as it formed a ice ball and though it at us.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the Seventh chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. And question of the day is what ghosts from Danny Phantom would you like to see. I look forward to you answers. And as promised the list:**

* * *

Danny Phantom: Kempler; Pandora


	9. Prison Break

**A/N: Hey Boliah back with chapter 8, and guess what i'm almost done with the past can i get a what what. i'm just kidding. and also starting the next chapter i'm gonna be giving the characters clearer emotions. i got a total of 58 different words i can use to replace said to give you guys a clearer idea of what type of tone the characters are using.**

**********************Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Prison Break**_

The ball hit hard as it flung Daniela back into a pile a toys causing them to tumble upon her.

"Daniela!" Manny yelled as he turned into his ghost form to attack. Me, Will, and Dayton went to get Daniela from under toys. The others were attacking and I freaked out to see the toys beginning to burn and headed straight toward us.

"Damn it Blaze watch where you through your flames." Will hollered as she soaked the toys around us. We pulled Daniela from the now burning toys.

"You know what I'm tired of this!" I hollered. I grabbed a train set and walked up to the ghost and slammed the toy into his head. As the ghost fell unconscious I looked up to them looking at me in shock.

"Dude." Junior said.

"What I'm getting tired of these distractions, he's lucky he's already dead. Now let's go." I said I started to traverse through the ashy toy mess. Then he found the door to the next area. Stepping through he was surprised to see it was an actual jail.

"Why are we here?" Minimandy asked nervously.

"We have to got through here to get to where we're going." I said. Out of no where I felt something hard hit my neck and I was out. Waking up I seen that I was in a cell, I sat up and looked around. Dayton was in the same cell as me. There was also a ghost in with us.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Easy we were put in jail for trespassing on Walkers grounds." Dayton said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Scattered through out the cells in this jail." Dayton said. I felt the back of my neck and found that there was a hard spot.

"Leave it alone I finally got that to stop bleeding." Dayton said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Not to bad." Dayton said.

"Well at least it don't hurt to bad." I said.

"Long time no see old friend." a voice said I turned around to see Ember a ghost the was very famous for her music.

"I didn't even realize that was you at first, why you in here?" I asked.

"You to know each other?" Dayton asked.

"Yeah me and Bubbles used to go to all her concerts." I said.

"I have to say for being someone who is not dead you haven't changed at all." Ember said.

"You have know idea. So why are you in here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said.

"Trespassing, now why?" I asked.

"Walker arrested me for conversing with humans." she said.

"That's bullshit." I said.

"Okay enough girl talk. We need to think of a way to break out of here." Dayton said.

"Actually we already have that covered." Junnie said. I looked over to see him unlock the cell.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Easily they but me with junior and I used one of his ribs to pick the lock." Junnie said.

"So who is he?" I asked.

"I am Technus ruler of all things electronic." the ghost hollered.

"Shut up are you trying to get us caught." Junior said.

"Take your own advise." I replied.

"Anyways lets go get the others." Junnie said. I shook my head and we each grabbed a rib and started unlocking cells. It wasn't long before the rest of the group was out of they're cells.

"Did we miss anyone?" I asked looking around. After I made sure we we're all here I sighed out of relief.

"Do you want to come with us?" Dayton asked Ember.

"No I talked to Skulker and we agreed that we'll create a diversion while you all escape." Ember said.

"Thanks." Jewel said as she began to walk to the exit followed by the others. To be honest that was the one thing that I disliked about her was that she was nice yet rude at the same time, quite frankly it confused me. I started to follow until I felt a hand pull me back.

"Thanks for breaking us free. And also don't tell Dayton I told you this but I think he has a crush on you." She said. It took me a minute to get what she said but then I could feel the flesh of my cheeks start to blush.

"You still jump to conclusions don't you." I finally managed to get out.

"That and then there's the fact that there ain't no way your gonna be able to hold it against me. I mean come on once you guys step foot into the past, I'm gonna ceased to exist anyways." Ember said.

"Good point." I said.

"Well you better catch up with your group before they leave you behind." She said as she pushed me forward. I shook my head and ran down to the others. Once there I could hear the noise of what sounded like fighting.

"That's it lets go quick before they notice us." Jewel said. We ran through the door that led outside and headed for the next area. It wasn't long before we reached the door and stepped through to ice covered path.

"Where are we?" jewel asked.

"Realm Of The Far Frozen." I replied looking at the map.

"I can't stand the cold." Blaze said as he lit himself to flames.

"At least it's not that far off from here." I said.

"Can we at least set up camp." Minimandy asked.

"And how do you suppose we do that." Frida asked.

"To think you don't know your own sister." Will said. As she grabbed the ground and jerked up bringing water from the ice it wasn't long before she had formed two decent sized igloos.

"Point taking." Frida said.

"Okay Boys in one girls in the other?" I asked.

"Exactly." Will said.

"So lets go in and get settled." Zepphire said walking into the igloo.

"How are we supposed to keep warm?" Junnie asked.

"Blaze and Frida." I said.

"I get Blaze but how does Frida come into affect?" Remmie asked.

"Easily lightning can create fires if combined with clothe." I said.

"Then it's final lets get some rest in and we'll leave when we wake up." Jewel said. We separated into our igloos and I began to sleep. It wasn't long before I woke up. It was dark outside but with it always being dark in the Ghost Zone I had no idea what time it was, or whether it was night or day. I looked around to see that all the boys were in the igloo except Dayton. I stood up and walked outside to see that he was talking to jewel. I walked over to them and stood opposite of Dayton. It made me feel rude but I didn't know how to react to him possibly liking me. Hell I wasn't even into dating anyone really.

"You finally awake I take it." Jewel said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." I said.

"What ever you guys should go get the guys ready while I get the girls." Jewel said.

"Alright." I said heading back into the igloo. I walked over to Junior who was sleeping with his brothers.

"Hey Junior it's time to get up." I said.

"What, okay give me a sec." he said.

"Just out of curiosity why do you sleep in your human form.

"Because I can't close the one eye unless I have eyelids which unfortunately skeletons don't have." he answered.

"What ever, just do me a favor and get your brothers up." I said.

"Fine." he said. It wasn't long before everyone was up and we were walking again. It took even less time to get to the next door.

"What's on the other side." Remmie asked. I sighed reading the next realm on the map. I feared the foulness that awaited us, I mean come on it says it in the name.

"The River Of Repulsion." I groaned.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the Seventh chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. So what do you guys think so far, and i also have a couple questions i would like to answer in the reviews. i look forward to your opinion Nightmaster000 i missed you last time. But anyways on with the questions. So I was wondering if you would like me to add an index to the story, next i was thinking should i bring in the romance next chapter or wait a little while. Also i wanted to know what you guys think about me waiting till i finished the story to edit and fix the story. just fair warning if i fix them it's gonna take a while to get another chapter in. And finally as promised the list:**

* * *

_Danny Phantom: Technus, Ember, Skulker; Mentioned: Walker_


	10. Good Bye Future

_**A/N: Boliah back with another chapter. i hope you guys like it i know that it was posted pretty quick but i had others preread it and they said it was pretty good so here you go.**_

_**************************Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**_

_**************************Also i got a new computer so no more having to wait a week and let me tell you this one is much faster it makes my old computer seem like AOL.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Good Bye Future**_

Once we stepped through the door it was even worse than we could have imagined. The smell was so bad it caused some of us to puke. All of us had to scatter back to the other side and close the door.

"I'm not going back in there." Will stated.

"We need to and I might have a way we can get through." I mentioned.

"And what would that be?" Jewel asked.

"Zepphire do you think you can form an air bubble around us, and Will we need you to make a raft from the ice." I replied. They shook there heads and began to follow my instruction.

"So how is this supposed to work." Jewel asked.

"We need the raft to float down the river and Zepphire can make an air bubble to keep the stench out." I explained.

"Well lets see if this plan of yours works." Jewel muttered. I didn't understand why she always had to have attitude it got on my nerves, but I wasn't about to say anything because I want to keep my head. We picked up the raft and started to head back for the door. Before we stepped through Zepphire formed the bubble. Once we stepped onto the other side I was glad to see that the stench was covered. We pushed the raft into the slime and got on. Drifting down the river the surrounding became more and more empty. After a while all that was left was the river we floated on.

"So where do you suppose this goes." Minimandy asked.

"Straight to Clockworks Tower." I answered.

"So were almost there?" she questioned.

"Yep, but not to change the subject but is Mimi okay? I haven't heard her talk the whole time." I asked.

"She doesn't talk very much every once in while you'll hear her say simple words like mama or papa but that's about it." Jewel snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I apologized.

"Well stay out of our business, you have no importance to my family." she yelled.

"You know, you can drop the attitude because last time I checked I promised your mother I would get you back to the past safe." I remarked.

"Just shut up." She yelled shifting her self to face the other way. The rest of the ride was quiet but I glad to see land coming up because I thought I might go nuts from the silence.

"Land ho." Junior shouted. I looked over to him and chuckled.

"Aye-Ia Captain Grim we are about to reach harbor. Would you do the pleasure and dock this fine vessel." I giggled. He jumped up and act like he stirring a ship. We all started to laugh except for Jewel who was scolding me and Mimi who was just sitting there ignoring our presence. It wasn't long before reached land and began to walk along the path. Then I seen it , it was the biggest door I had ever seen.

"I'm taking it that's the entrance." Blaze asked.

"Believe so." I replied walking up to the door. Before I could push it open the door started making noise and opened on it's own. The sound through us off guard which caused Zepphire to accidentally release the Bubble. The stench hit hard and we all scrambled to the other side of the door to avoid it. Once on the other side the door slammed closed making me jump. I looked around and found that I was standing on a door next to what looked like a giant grandfather clock with gears and other things sticking out the sides.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he knows we're here." Junnie Muttered. We began to walk to the door which had opened and had these ghosts that had a giant eyeball for a face.

"We have been expecting you Cameron." one of them said.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"We know everything about you and why you are here." The other replied.

"Come follow us." the first ones replied. We began to follow them down a hallway that was flooded with different clocks.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We are the Observers we watch over you humans to make sure that you guys do nothing to get us all killed." it said.

"Wait you guys are already dead how can you be rekilled?" I asked.

"There is much for you to learn but you are not here to see us we are just here to deliver you." the observer said.

"Well where is Clockwork?" I asked.

"Give time we will be there in short notice." one of them said. We walked up the stairs which was challenging since there were pendulums swinging everywhere. We entered a room that had giant screens playing what looked like scenes from my life.

"Cameron nice to meet you." a ghost said. I looked at him and right as I seen him he surprised me because he went instantly from adult to old in a matter of seconds.

"Um hi." I uttered.

"Are you gonna ask your question or not I don't have all the time in the world. Oh wait yes I do." he said as he turned into a toddler.

"Wait is there a catch or something because I this seems to easy." I said doubtfully.

"No catch just ask." Clockwork replied.

"I need to get back to the past." I stated.

"And." he continued

"And can they come with me." I finished.

"Sure." he said.

"What's the catch." Blaze demanded.

"Nothing this future was not meant to happen and you kids were not meant to exist. But mysteriously your existence proves useful in the past, just the same as Manny's and Daniela's father did here." Clockwork announced.

"So how are we going back?" I asked.

"Where you first arrived." he said.

"Wait you mean Megaville." I hollered.

"Yes." he replied.

"I'd have to go back father than that, I seen the grand opening, the mayor mentioned that it was one of the last standing places." I remarked.

"Who said anything about sending you there." Clockwork suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me, smiled, then walked over to one of the screens and tapped it with his staff. The screen started to flicker then turned white.

"Come on." He replied walking through the screen. I stepped through and found that I was in the ruins of what used to be Megaville. Once the rest of the group arrived I looked over to Clockwork.

"Why are we here." I questioned.

"You'll see, now hand me your time stone." he demanded. I was skeptical about giving it to him but I slowly did.

"What do you need it for." I asked.

"To help get you back, don't worry you'll get it back. But before I start I have one rule for you all." Clockwork stated.

"Okay." I said.

"Do not let your parent's know your their children." He warned.

"They won't." I replied.

"One more thing I'm not sending you back to your own time. You'll arrive a year after the war started." he explained.

"Why can't you just send me back to the day I left?" I asked.

"I have reasons. Now are you ready." he remarked.

"I guess." I sighed. He shook his head and threw my stone into the air and shot it his staff.

"I'll see you twenty-three years back." he said as he phased out. I looked over at the stone which was now glowing. A bubble formed around it expanding over the city. I watch as stuff started to disappear into nothingness. Until it was just me and then it felt the familiar sensation of instant knock out.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the ninth chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. I'm so glad to be done with the future. let me tell you it took alot longer than i expected. i thought it was gonna be like the other stories and be around hour chapters but it looks like i was way wrong. And as promised the list.**

* * *

_Danny Phantom: Observers_


	11. Mid Time Crisis

**A/N: Boliah back with another chapter, and guess what it's the 10th actual chapter can i get a what what. And to make thing even better we've reached the pass i would like to give thinks to nightmaster000 for giving me reviews. But since it's the tenth chapter why don't the rest of you give me reviews. If you don't have an account you can still send a review, it will just come up as guest. lastly i'm planing on making a deviant art account, i'm making maps for the fusionfall world. I will let you guys know when it's done so thanks.**

**************Discliamer: I do not own anything besides my characters and names for some areas,(what the show doesn't give a name for the city) everything else is owned by one of the following Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, teletoon, toonami, boomerang(which would still be Cartoon Network), Hannah Barbara, or bleedman (who in reality does not own the majority of it's characters either).**

**************Also I can't stress this enough i need more reviews even if there negative i don't care just send them, i really need to know as many peoples as i can gets perspectives on my story. if you don't want others to read it just private message me i generally get on here everyday to check up on stuff. So help make this a better story for everyone.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Mid Time Crisis**_

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. At first I thought nothing had changed until I seen the sky or rather ceiling. I realized that we were now underground. I looked at the others who were still in slumber. I started towards waking them up until I heard voices in the background.

"Do you think this is Fuse's doings." I heard a voice say.

"No. Even though there are high fusion ratings down here, even he couldn't materialize a city out of know where." another voice said. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Dexter, I tried to holler his name but I couldn't get loud enough for them to hear. I was glad to here their voices getting closer.

"Hey look at this." the other hollered.

"What is it." Dexter asked. Then I saw grim turn the corner.

"Um guys you might want to see this." he mumbled.

"What is …" Dexter started to say as he came around the corner and seen me.

"I'm back." I said as they stared at me. I now recognized that the other voice was Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door.

"You got to kidding me. Is that really you?" Dexter asked.

"Yep." I replied. Dexter looked on the ground at the others.

"Where have you been? And who are they?" Dexter asked.

"Long story I'll explain everything later." I replied.

"Hey Dexter what do you want me to do with this." Numbuh one asked. I looked at his hand to see he was holding my time stone.

"I'll take that." I remarked as I grabbed my stone.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take that back to do further research." Number One gripped.

"Um no your not it's one of my power sources so back off." I warned.

"We made it?" Junior yawned.

"Yep, and hey could you do me a favor and wake the others?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"And Grim any chance you can bring us to the surface." I inquired. He shook his head and opened a portal with his scythe. Once the others were all awake I guided them through the portal to what I later found to be Dexters lab.

"Now can you tell me whats going on?" Dexter asked.

"Well to start Dee Dee sent me twenty-five years into the future." I began.

"Wait, what was it like? How was the war." he asked.

"You weren't winning if that's what your asking." Blaze answered. Dexter gave him a sharp look.

"Who are you?" Dexter demanded.

"That's Blaze. And the others are Will, Zepphire, Frida, Minimandy, Junior, Junnie, Remmie, Jewel, Dayton, Manny, Daniela, and Mimi." I said pointing at each kid as I named them off.

"Why did you bring them and how?" Dexter asked skeptically.

"This war is gonna need all the people it can get. And now that you mention there existence, they're here the same way the city below us is. Clockwork a ghost from the Ghost Zone, sent us here using my time stone and to keep certain things in existence." I replied. I noticed him looking at my burns.

"What happened to your arm?" Dexter questioned.

"Nothing big, just got a cut and I had Blaze seal it shut." I remarked. Then his eyes got big he looked at my wrist and then noticed the clothes I was wearing.

"Where did you get that outfit I haven't even finished making it yet. And let me see your Nanocom." Dexter said. I looked him puzzled and took the watch off and handed it to him.

"You gave me these in the future." I pondered.

"Remarkable you have my prototype watch and yet you are still able to use it during this time period." Dexter marveled as he opened up the main data files he read through it and his eyes got even wider.

"What is it." I asked.

"This Nanocom has stuff added to it that I haven't even thought about. It's truly outstanding, here take this back I have to do more research and that city below, I suppose it may hold secrets on how to win the war." Dexter announced. Dexter got half way across the lab when the alarms went off. He rushed over to the monitor screen.

"Dexter incoming message from Sector V." Computress's main hub proclaimed.

"Answer call." Dexter ordered. The screen came alive showing Blossom on the screen.

"Dexter the Tree-house is under attack, and this wave is huge, we need back up." Blossom requested.

"Alright I'm on my way and your never gonna guess who just arrived." Dexter assured.

"We don't have time for that you need to be here ASAP." she demanded hanging up.

"Cameron your coming to and bring your friends like you said before we're gonna need all the help we can get. I shook my head and we followed Dexter to his Giant robot. As we got in I helped buckle up the little ones and we were off.

"What is this thing?" Junior asked.

"This is the Dexlabs Robosuit. Capable of destroying whole mountains. Dexter uses it anytime there is danger, most times of which are from Mandark." I replied proudly, I was surprised that I was able to remember that. I made a mental note to pat myself on the back later for my brilliance.

"Do what now?" Junior replied looking at me like I was half retarded.

"It's a giant robot." I sighed. It was gonna take a long time for them to adjust to this new world, but luckily I just had to bring them here, Mandy said nothing about babysitting them while I was here. And anyways now she didn't even exist, as an adult anyway.

"That's so cool." Junior amused. I felt the impact of the landing and the seat belts automatically unlatched. The foot of the robot opened to reveal several little green globs running through the area. I jumped out and my Nanocom started beeping. I pushed the button on the side and it projected Dexters image.

"Cameron you and the others head toward the Tree-house and protect the chains." Dexter requested. The screen went blank and I looked at it confused. I shrugged my shoulders and ran for the Tree-house. My questions were answered when I arrived, the Tree-house was floating in mid-air being held to the ground by multiple chains. Pulled out my V-charger and began to shoot at the little fusion creatures. Most of them took a few shots but after a while I was able to kill them in one or two. I looked around to see that I hadn't even really killed that many. Then I saw her it was Blossom she was floating up by the Tree-house.

"Blossom." I hollered. I caught her attention and she flew over here.

"Yes did you holler?" she asked. I looked at her puzzled.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" I asked still shooting at the creatures.

"And you are?" she asked. It was then that I noticed the look in her eyes.

"Who are you, and where is Blossom." I demanded as I pointed my gun at her.

* * *

******A/N: Well that was the second chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and be honest so i know how i can improve. next chapter should be up by the end of they week unless something goes wrong that causes me not to. I love writing so much it makes me feel accomplished knowing that i'm doing something right. also this i really need to have input for, would you guys like me to post a story i've been working on, it like fusion fall same core as this one, except that it's like Level Up, for those of you that don't know what that is it's a TV show that's on Cartoon Network, i don't know if it's still running or if was disconnected because i don't have cable. And as promised the list:**

* * *

Code Name KND: Numbuh One (Nigel)


End file.
